


A is for. . . .

by bratfarrar



Series: Canon (more or less) [22]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratfarrar/pseuds/bratfarrar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of ways to die in the Pegasus galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A is for. . . .

Sometimes, late at night, when he can’t sleep, he lists them all: flying, glowy squid-thing (and really, who decided to call them ‘drones’? Very lame). Bug to the neck (he still has nightmares about that one). Super-wraith (although nearly all of them seem to be super-wraith). ZPM-case thingy/Kolya (Kolya several times over, actually). Nuke (and he’d chosen, that time; his nightmares about that one are always that the bomb didn’t detonate).  
  
Star (he can’t decide whether he would have fried first or been crushed by the star’s gravity; probably the former, but he isn’t about to ask Rodney). Semi-intelligent F-302/computer virus/whatever. Murderous convict. Out-of-control power generator (or maybe Rodney’s ego). Ellia. Wraith retro-virus (he doesn’t think about that one if he can help it). Wraith queen (and oh, Ford—that loss hurts still). Old age (though he’d long ago given up on that as a possibility). Bomb. ZPM overload (Caldwell still weighs more heavily on him than Kavanagh). Poisoned dagger (and seriously, that would have been the most embarrassing way to die). The hand of a friend (forced by another (possessed) friend). Execution. Volcano.  
  
Kolya, by way of wraith (another one he doesn’t think about if he can help it). Attempting-to-be-helpful whales. Solar flares. Reentry (no matter how blithely he says he can fly anything, he still has trouble believing he managed to keep everything in one piece). Wraith queen (or maybe drowning). Giant, creepy bug-men things.  
  
Dead batteries (more or less—decompression or lack of oxygen, really). Doppelganger. Amnesia (well, okay, a virus).  
  
It used to be his list of ways to die was pretty short: hypothermia, chopper ice-up, boredom. He doesn’t wish for those days back, even though he knows each trip through the gate might be his last. At least life in the Pegasus galaxy is always interesting.


End file.
